


Carnival Daisies

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Chuck knows magic for some reason, Everyone turns into a cat in this bitch idk, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Halloween, I've had this idea forever, Just a cute lil story for the spooky holidays, M/M, Ned also knows magic for some reason, Philo has wings but they're more on the feathered side than the fae side, Philo turns into a cat, Spells & Enchantments, Yes this is a Carnival Row/Pushing Daisies crossover, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: On a cold October night, Philo and Vingette find themselves in a new place with new people. They find Ned and crew while figuring out how to get back to Carnival Row while causing some magical mischief while doing so.





	Carnival Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Mmhm, this is definitely a crossover of two magnificent shows I'll never get enough of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold October night, Philo and Vingette find themselves in a new world with new people. Though it was years ago, they still remember it like yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twiiist~

The night was cold and the air was crisp with the cool feeling of autumn as Philo and Vingette awoke on the cold, dewy ground in a place that was new. Philo was the first to notice his new surroundings as the bright neon lights of a few buildings in the distance shone through the darkness.

"Where..are we?" He asked.

"I've no idea. Tourmaline said that the portal would lead us to back where we were and this certainly isn't The Burg or Carnival row," She replied, getting up from the ground and shaking the dew and dust from her wings.

"Well, wherever we are, we need to find shelter and fast, before we freeze to death," He replied, getting up to stretch.

"Maybe we'll find shelter if we go where those strange lights in the distance glow," She suggested, pointing to where the neon lights shone. Philo weakly put Vingette upon his back and began to walk where the iights shone. They walked and walked and walked, their feet sore and cold until they finally arrived in front of a pie-shaped bakery cleverly named the pie-hole.

"Maybe we'll find shelter here," Vin suggested, walking up to the door and attempting to open it with no luck. The door seemed to be locked yet the lights inside were still on. Philo looked through the window and saw three people sitting in a booth. There were two men and a short woman. The first man was wearing a white shirt and his hair was brown. The second man was darker skinned, fat, short, and bald with a goatee. The woman was rosy-cheeked with long brown hair and was wearing a dress with a coat over it. The girl got up to go outside when they found Vin and Philo outside in the cold. "Um...Hi?" She greeted with a small grin and awkward wave. "Hey, we're lost and we were checking if you had any shelter for us," Vin requested. "Oh, sure! I think there's an extra room above the pie-hole," The woman replied, letting them inside. "Chuck, who are they?" The brown haired man asked. "Gee, I dunno. They seemed to be lost so I just let em in," The woman replied, inviting them to the booth the man and shorter man was sitting at as the woman fixed them some hot chocolate. "So, what part of Britain did ya'll two come from?" The bald man asked. "We're not actually from Britain," Philo replied. "We're from a place called Carnival Row and our friend accidentally sent us here," Vin added. "Carnival Row? what kind of place is that?" The brown haired man asked. "It's a place full of magical creatures like centaurs and fae. Though, the faefolk are killed and discriminated against ever since the human-fae war," Philo replied. The short bald man guffawed at the very idea. "Ain't no way you could be from a place as fake as that. Faefolk or whatever you call it don't even exist," He chuckled. Vin proved him wrong by fluttering open her glass-like wngs and slightly spreading dust around the seat. "Looks like she proved you wrong," The brown haired man commented. "Oh, shut it, Christmas tree. Shouldn't you be goin' to bed?" The short man scowled. "It's only eight. I don't go to sleep until eleven," The brown haired man replied, being handed a cup of hot chocolate by the short woman in the dress. "Hey, what we talkin' bout over here?" She asked. "We may have found a fairy," The brown haired man replied. "I thought they weren't real-" The woman said, turning to see Vin's glass-like wings open upon her back. "Oh, my gods! A fairy!" She gasped. Another short woman came in to get the scoop on what was going on. "Am I hallucinatin' or does that lady have wings?" She asked. "Nope, these wings are realer than ya' think," Vin replied. "Interesting. Where'd you and scruff and tuff over here come from?" The shorter woman asked, gesturing to Philo. "She says she and her man came from a place called Carnival Row or somethin' like that," The short man replied. "Wait, like the legend?" The shorter woman asked. "Carnival Row's no legend, lass," Vin replied. "Tis a true yet terrible place, especially for faefolk," Philo added with a yawn. "Maybe you both should get to sleep. You both came such a long way to get here and you both must be exhausted," The shorter suggested. "Yeah, we should. Where should we sleep though?" Vin asked. "You and angsty Sherlock can bunk next door. I won't promise that it won't be quiet though," The shorter woman replied, getting up from the booth and leading them to the vacant apartment next to her own. When they were alone, they got into comfortable pajamas and climbed into bed before dozing off. It seemed like yesterday when they first got to the pie hole and ultimately got stuck in Ned's world for years. At least they got acquainted with the owner and co-workers at the pie hole. Years after that night in 2019, Halloween came around which meant spooks, treats, tricks, candy, Halloween movies, and Ned's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story just might be one big ol plot twist

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit nervous to write this cos I didn't know how it would play out but I think I did good.


End file.
